customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 28 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the twenty-eighth silly note: Love Story (30th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2000 VHS (2003 Reprint) of Love Story and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Recess: School's Out Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Atlantis: The Lost Empire Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Dinosaur Preview # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Preview # "More Previews After the Feature" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Greg & Steve: Musical Adventures Available in VHS format only. A music video collection for kids. Join Greg & Steve as they sing their way through six different musical adventures. Enjoy 30 minutes of listening fun and visual entertainment. Sing along with The Three Little Pigs Blues; Heavenly Music, We've Got the Whole World; Down by the Bay; and more! Raffi in Concert - 3 Concerts on One DVD! These award-winning concert videos span two decades; 20 years of Raffi's singable songs with children and their families. Anyone who has experienced 'Raffi live' will know about the warmth and excitement that he creates with his audience. Millions of viewers have loved singing along with Raffi. And they still do. 30 years after he began, Raffi is still making music! Raffi on Broadway Recorded in 1993 during Raffi's record-setting run at the Gershwin Theatre on Broadway, this concert is a celebration of all that we love on this big, beautiful planet. This stylish production delighted New York Children and their families with some of Raffi's most exciting and moving performances. Raffi in Concert with the Rise and Shine Band When you can’t actually be there… A rousing, hand-clapping concert featuring Raffi at his warm-hearted best. Backed by four talented and high-spirited musicians, Raffi has laughs, quacks and quiet moments for every member of the family. Recorded at the Markham Theatre in 1988. A Young Children's Concert with Raffi After millions of sales of his best-selling records, this internationally acclaimed children's entertainer is all yours in concert with an irresistible program—songs for singing, clapping and moving—featuring Raffi's inviting voice, guitar and kazoo, supported by a delighted audience. CJ - In Concert (VHS) CJ's first live and interactive video. Viewers will enjoy CJ's approach as he invites them to sing, dance, and perform motions along with him. Perfect for the classroom and living room! Gymboree Gymvideos: Parachute Express Live in Concert on videocassette Come along with Gymbo to see''' Parachute Express''' in concert. You can join as Donny, Janice and Stephen sing, dance, and have a great time. There's a musical adventure waiting just for you...so let's go! Kids of all ages can share in the fun as Parachute Express 'explorers the wide world of imagination. Be a train! Be a fire engine! Be a space ship! Build a house! bake a birthday cake! Listen to animals sing! '"The Wiggles: Wiggledancing! - Live in the USA" on DVD August 15, 2006 from HIT Entertainment Each year, The Wiggles perform to sold-out crowds on their USA tour, with shows in Los Angeles, New York and cities in between! Now, bring the magic of the live show to your living room with Wiggle Dancing, filmed in High Definition at Connecticut's Chevrolet Theater! "The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes!" on VHS and DVD from HIT Entertainment To paraphrase Stephen Sondheim: Tragedy tomorrow, Wiggles tonight! Australia's preschool Fab Four are "all about having fun," and what could be more fun that a stage full of Wiggles and their pals performing their most popular songs? Greg, Murray, Anthony, narcoleptic Jeff (as in "Wake Up, Jeff!"), and costumed regulars Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, and Henry the Octopus run through a healthy dose of the gang's greatest hits, including "Big Red Car," "Lights. Camera. Action. Wiggles!, "Where's Jeff?," "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog," and "Play Your Guitar with Murray." Santa Claus even stops by for a showstopping "Christmas Medley." "The Wiggles: Celebration!" on DVD December 24, 2012 from NCircle Entertainment Join The Wiggles on their Celebration concert tour! Enjoy the final live performance of the original Wiggles, Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony, in this farewell concert. Jam-packed with favorite songs, dancing, and lots of fun, this DVD is a must-have for every Wiggles fan! What are you waiting for? Start Wiggling. Goodbye Message from Greg, Jeff & Murray, Song Clips Featuring the New Wiggles: "Propeller" and "Everybody's Here", Photo Gallery. 17 Favorite Songs Including: "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear", "Getting Strong!", "The Monkey Dance", "Dr. Knickerbocker" and more. Raggs Kids Club Band: Pawsuuup! Tour Video This is your backstage pass to the hottest new kids rock 'n roll band as they burst in the scene with the first tour! You'll see incredible live concert featuring seven full-length songs plush three special music videos. And, you'll get to know RAGGS, Trilby, Pido, B. Max and Razzles plus visit them behind the scenes in New York City and the beach. It's a non-stop, musical ride for the whole family! "Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! - There's a Party in My City!" is now available on DVD from NCircle Entertainment Join DJ Lance Rock, Brobee, Toodee, Foofa, Plex, Muno and all of our favorite Yo Gabba Gabba! friends for their first-ever live concert! Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! - There's a Party in My City! is a non-stop musical extravaganza. Get up on your feet to sing and dance along over ten Gabba favorites, including: There's a Party in My Tummy, Name Game and Get the Sillies Out. This full-length concert is packed with special guests including beatboxing legend Biz Markie performing Biz's Beat of the Day, the incomparable Leslie Hall & DO IT teaching a Dancey Dance, and Super Music Friends Show guest The Aquabats performing everyone's favorite, Pool Party. Yo Gabba Gabba! Live! - There's a Party in My City! will get the whole family dancing and singing no matter what city you're in! "VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly" on DVD from Big Idea Productions Have we got a live show for you! Bob, Larry, and the whole veggie crew are taking to the stage with the silliest Silly Song Countdown ever! This high evergy song and dance spectacular takes silliness to a whole new level! But sometimes silliness just isn't enough! Archibald Asparagus prefers songs with meaning. Mr. Lunt wants to sing about food, and Jimmy and Jerry are stuck in the 80's! But there's only so much time... will the Veggies learn the importance of sharing so that the show can go on and everyone will be able to sing themselves silly?? "Bear in the Big Blue House Live!" on DVD and video from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Join Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Pip & Pop, Ray , Luna and Shadow as they plan Tutter's surprise birthday - onstage! Kids can sing along and enjoy all the dancing, songs and fun while learning about self-esteem, sharing, and friendship. From the producers of "Sesame Street Live," Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE! offers a unique experience for both children and parents. It's an opportunity for you todance, sing and clap along with your child to a one-of-a-kind live theatrical production. This all-new celebration provides the perfect combination of family values and family fun! "Bob the Builder: The Live Show!" on VHS and DVD from HIT Entertainment Hang onto your hard hats! It’s exciting! It's new! Bob the Builder LIVE!, the friendly builder's first-ever live stage show! Bob, Wendy and their friends are revved up and ready for a fun-packed stage show that brings the wildly popular Bob the Builder television series to life. Bob and his partner, Wendy, invite children to sing and dance along with them, the mischievous Spud, and Bob's crew of fun-loving machines – Lofty, Muck, Scoop, Roley and Dizzy. When given the challenge to transform a junkyard into a bandstand, Bob and the crew entertain children while showing them how much fun it is to work together, solve problems and build friendships. "My Little Pony Live!" stage show is now on DVD September 16, 2008 See your favorite ponies in a live-action magical musical recorded live on stage! Pinkie Pie and her friends are planning The World's Biggest Tea Party and every pony has promised to bring something special to make the celebration positively perfect. As Pinkie Pie arrives at the party, she realizes that she forgot something very important - the tea! Will the ponies be able to save The World's Biggest Tea Party? This interactive musical production features fun and exciting sing-along songs that encourage dancing and participation! Join Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity the Unicorn and all your pony friends as they learn that teamwork and true friendship always come to the rescue! "The Doodlebops: Live in Concert" on DVD February 3, 2015 from Lionsgate Home Entertainment Grab your dancing shoes and get ready to get shakin' with the "Doodlebops: Live in Concert" - the Doodlebops' first-ever concert DVD! You've rocked with them on their hit TV show on Playhouse Disney and grooved with them on their fun-tastic live concert tour. Now join the fun and sing along with Deedee, Rooney, and Moe as they perform 25 of your favorite songs. "Backstage Pass" Featurette, 2 Sing-Alongs of Fans' Favorite Songs. "Barney's Musical Castle" released on DVD/VCD in Malaysia and Singapore from HVN Entertainment Hear ye, hear ye, hear ye! Join Barney on a new musical adventure to a faraway castle with flags, trumpets and knights in shining armor. Barney, Baby Bop and BJ have found a lost crown in the enchanted Forest and msut return it to the king. Joined by children and animal friends, the dinos make their way to the king's castle – a memorable visit featuring dancing, singing and a colorful costume parade. BARNEY'S MUSICAL CASTLE, his third live stage show, has been performed in from of over a million Barney fans. "Barney's Colorful World" released on DVD/VCD in Malaysia and Singapore from HVN Entertainment Barney has your ticket to adventure as he brings the magic of his colorful stage show to video. Join the purple dino-star and hsi co-stars, Baby Bop and BJ, as they visit exciting places and make new friends, including a tap-dancing monkey, and ice-skating polar bear and a starfish who sings rock and roll! Imagine flying to a rain forest, dancing with penguins in the Arctic, and exploring the colorful world under the sea. Sing and dance along with Barney on a magical, musical trip around our colourful world! "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour" in Dublin, Limerick, Kilkenny, Galway and Killarney on October 27th to November 1st Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour travels nationwide this October and November. It's always nice to share your toys - but in a rush to share their favourite toys with the audience, Barney's friends BJ, Riff and Baby Bop accidentally break their toys. As always, Barney finds the bright lining behind the dark cloud - he'll take the little dinos, and the audience, to a marvellous, magical toy factory where the toys can be repaired by the Imagination Machine - a fantastic device powered by children's imagination! Join your favourite dinosaur for ninety minutes of song, dance and fun...and when it comes to fun, Barney knows that nothing beats imagination...and friends you love! Tickets are on sale now. For best priced tickets visit http://www.miglive.com/ Celebrate with Barney and Friends this weekend! Come along to Barney's Birthday Bash! Join the loveable, huggable Barney & Friends as they sing and dance their way into your hearts in a new, interactive concert party happening on March 29 & 30, 2014 at the Mall of Asia Arena. Strictly 4 shows only, so don’t miss out! Celebrate with Barney on his birthday at this 'super-dee-duper' live on stage concert, featuring more than 25 much loved sing-along songs including "Mr. Knickerbocker," "Dino Dance," "Baby Bop Hop" and "Rock 'n Roll Star." Children will be dancing in the aisles to contemporary cuts of old favourites "If You're Happy and You Know It," "Wheels on the Bus" and "Itsy Bitsy Spider." A show which celebrates fun and friendship, don’t miss all the laugher of the party when BJ pretends to be a magician and Barney blows out his birthday candles on the biggest birthday cake ever. Like television's Emmy-award winning series Barney & Friends, this musical production encourages sharing, caring and imagination through the power of song, dance and the beloved cast of characters including dino pals Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. Barney's Birthday Bash! is sure to entertain families and create cherished memories for years to come. The Emmy-award winning television series Barney & Friends has been trusted by parents and adored by children for more than 25 years and is one of the top-rated pre-school shows today. Tickets for Barney's Birthday Bash are available in all SM TICKETS outlets located in all SM Cinema ticket booths. In partnership with SM Lifestyle Entertainment Inc. to provide quality family entertainment, e-PLUS Cardholders are treated to a 30% discount on tickets. For schedule and ticket information, visit www.smtickets.com or call (02) 470 2222. A limited number of Special Barney Meet & Greet Passes are also available to ticket holders of Barney's Birthday Bash! To avail of a Meet & Greet Pass, contact Vivre Fort Entertainment at (02) 470 6956 or 668 9535. Barney's Birthday Bash! is produced by Smile Live Entertainment and HIT Entertainment. The show is promoted in the Philippines by Vivre Fort Entertainment in cooperation with Mall of Asia Arena, SM Cinema, e-PLUS Tap to Pay, Businessworld, Philippine Star and 105.1 Crossover. SM Lifestyle Entertainment Incorporated or SMLEI is the educational, sports, and recreational arm of SM Prime Holdings Inc. that offers the best in movies, events, leisure and technology. Starting with SM Cinema, the largest cinema exhibitor in the country, as its sole marque, the company grew into 12 major brands in just a short span of five years. Currently tucked under its belt are brands such as Director's Club Cinema, IMAX Theatre, WM Cinemas, SM Skating Rink, SM Bowling Center, SM Science Center, Snack Time, ePLUS and SM Tickets. SMLEI aims to promote bonding activities among Filipino families and friends, through entertainment and leisure facilities, while advocating the ease of use and personalized service created to complement the Filipino lifestyle. BARNEY LETS GO! LIVE ON STAGE! PRESENTS THE CORPORATE SECTOR WITH A MULTITUDE OF EXCITING AND ADDED VALUE PARTNERSHIP OPPORTUNITIES ''' Barney; the lovable huggable purple dinosaur makes his debut performance in Muscat, Oman with an all-new show packed with excitement for the entire family! SABCO Art Events, a leading fully integrated event management company in association with SABCO Media have recently announced the multitude of exciting and added value partnership opportunities available for the private sector for the upcoming Barney Lets Go! Live on Stage! show. Scheduled to take place exclusively, and for the first time in Muscat, Oman at the Qurum Amphitheatre for a total of 4 consecutive shows of 60 minutes each between October 25th and 26th 2013, the event has been hailed as a unique and original brand association opportunity. Held in association with Sunshine Events and HIT Entertainment as regional and international partners, the first-time show will offer fans of the lovable purple dinosaur in Oman a memorable experience, and a range of fun and excitement for the whole family to enjoy and be part of. Barney Let's Go! Live on Stage! offers a wide and diverse range of added value benefits to interested corporations to ensure flexibility and effective sponsorship mileage, including excellent world-class brand association, vast marketing exposure and on-ground branding during the 2 day Show, as well as special benefits such as complimentary tickets for various sponsors. Corporations from the following sectors are encouraged to participate including automotive, telecom, corporate houses, airlines, FMCG, food products, heath care, banking/Islamic banking, kids lifestyle, shopping malls and outlets, insurance companies and Dubai-based companies among others. Speaking on the occasion, Feroz Khan, Director of Sales and Marketing at SABCO Media said, "Barney Lets Go! Live on Stage! presents corporations with an exceptional and first-of-its kind opportunity to associate with this highly educational and creatively driven global kid's show, which has been bringing joy into the lives of children in the Middle East and across the world for years." Khan added, "We have developed the Show's partnership packages to appeal to a very wide segment of businesses and their various needs, and we trust that they will be very well received." Corporations interested in partnering with "Barney Lets Go! Live on Stage! can participate as Presenting Sponsor (Sector exclusive), Platinum Sponsor (Sector Exclusive), Associate Sponsor (Sector Exclusive) Sponsor, Friends of Barney and Category Partners from various sectors. With 4 shows, over the course of two days, the event is expected to draw in a dynamic audience of over 15,000 making it an ideal platform for a wide range of brands to interact with a wide section of society, gaining excellent publicity and exposure. The Show is also being supported by a comprehensive and robust multi-channelled marketing campaign to maximize awareness and reach. Participating sponsors to date include Muscat Grand Mall (MGM) and Polaris as Sponsors, Golden Tulip Hotel as Hospitality Partner, SABCO Commercial Centre as a Friend of Barney, in addition to Times of Oman, Al Shabiba, Signature, The Woman and Al Mara'a as Media Partners. Families and individuals interested in purchasing tickets to the Barney Lets Go! - Live on Stage! Muscat performance can easily do so through a number of convenient and widely available means including online purchasing via 'Barneyoman.com', 'facebook.com\barneyoman', in addition to direct ticket purchasing at a number of strategically located outlets across the capital, including SABCO Commercial Centre, Muscat Grand Mall, Desert Bling at Muscat City Centre, Busy Bees – MQ, SABCO Art and SABCO Media. Additional Point of Sale locations will also be announced in the near future. As one of the biggest and best loved children's entertainment phenomena in the world, the successful popular kids show; Barney & Friends airs in more than 320 territories across the globe and provides a helping hand for growing children. Barney, along with special pals Baby Bop, BJ and Riff help moms and dads give their children the range of skills they need to develop – and he always does it with lots of fun, music and laughs. The Barney & Friends episodes are always filled with Sharing, Caring, Imagining, Dancing and Learning. '''BARNEY'S MUSICAL CASTLE LIVE TOUR AT THE NATIONAL THEATRE IN ABU DHABI JUNE 18 - 19 & 20 Barney's Musical Castle has been performed in front of over a million Barney fans. Following his successful 1st Asian tour, Barney is back this time with a live-action stage show featuring the Backyard Gang in a medieval-themed, musical-fantasy adventure with kings and knights, an enchanted forest, dancing, a costume parade, and 20 kid-pleasing tunes. Join Barney on a new musical adventure to a faraway castle with flags, trumpets and knights in shining armor. Barney, Baby Bop and BJ have found a lost crown in the Enchanted Forest and must return it to the King. Joined by children and animal friends, the dinos make their way to the kings castle – a memorable visit featuring dancing, singing and a colorful costume parade. Like with Sleeping Beauty in early 1994, Peter Pan returned to home video in early 1995 to minimal fanfare. Despite this, the film sold roughly 8.5 million tapes before being plucked off of store shelves right after Christmas 1995. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Blue Background) # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pocahontas Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Lion King Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Aristocats Preview # The Nightmare Before Christmas Preview # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Main Title (Song: "The Second Star to the Right")/Meet the Darling Family # Wendy and George Darling's Argument/Bedtime/The Shadow # Peter Chases His Shadow/Wendy and Peter Meet # John and Michael Meet Peter/Peter Teaches the Children to Fly # "You Can Fly" # Meet Captain Hook and the Pirates/Mr. Smee vs. Tick-Tock # A Close Shave/Captain Hook Attacks the Darling Children # Meet the Lost Boys/Tinkerbell Tries to Murder Wendy # "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians # Peter and Wendy Meet the Mermaids/Captain Hook Takes Tiger Lily # Peter Tricks Captain Hook/Saving Tiger Lily # Captain Hook's Next Plan # "What Made the Red Man Red" # Tinkerbell Helps Captain Hook # Big Chief Peter/'I Had a Mother Once' # "Your Mother and Mine"/Taken by Captain Hook # "The Elegant Captain Hook"/Peter's Present # The Explosion/Peter Saves Tinkerbell # Wendy Walks the Plank/'No Splash'/The Battle # Peter vs. Hook/'Hook is a Codfish' # Back at Home/"You Can Fly" (Reprise) # "The End" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. "Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash" at the Fox Theatre in Detroit Help Barney celebrate his birthday by joining him live in concert for Barney's Birthday Bash brought to you be Olympia Entertainment! The concert will feature more than 25 fun sing-a-long songs that your children will love to dance to! Some of the songs included are: "Mr. Knickerbocker," "Dino Dance," "Baby Bop Hop," and "Rock 'n Roll Star." Barney will be celebrating with his friends Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff – all brought to you by the power of your imagination! Seeing the excitement on their faces will get you just as excited as they are to see their favorite characters from Barney! Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash is coming to Detroit's beautiful Fox Theatre November 19 and 20! 'There will be two shows each day: 10:30AM and 2PM. Ticket prices are: $12, $20, $25, $35 (Gold Circle), $65 (Dino Seats). The Dino Seats are the ultimate fan experience!! They include a VIP seat and a pre-show Meet & Greet photo opportunity with Barney! Group discounts are available for 15 or more by calling 313-471-3099. Enter below to win a family 4 pack of tickets to see this amazing concert – you know your little ones will love it!! If you aren't the lucky winner, you can still get a discount! We all love saving money and you can save $3 per ticket by using passcode "PURPLE" at OlympiaEntertainment.com or Ticketmaster.com when purchasing your tickets. ''(The discount excludes Gold Circle & Dino Seats. Not valid on previously purchased tickets. Discount cannot be combined with any other offer.) '''A Day in the Park with Barney at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando A Day in the Park with Barney is a children's show adapted from Barney & Friends kid's series. Barney, the purple dinosaur, with his friends Baby Bop and BJ lead the guests in an interactive music session. The young audience joins these characters as they dance, sing and clap on stage. The theme is clear within the park and in its exterior. A bronze statue of the purple dinosaur sits at the center of a fountain. The pre-show area has vibrant, warm colors. Pre-Show The procession into the park starts at the queue area. The children walk into the pre-show hosted by Mr. or Mrs. Peek-A-Boo, whose other names are Patricia Aloysius Bartholomew and Patrick Aloysius Bartholomew. Their parrot Bartholomew also joins this elderly couple. Peek-A-Boo is a friend of the park's characters. Peek-A-Boo is quite forgetful, but agrees to reunite the kids with Barney. The pre-show prepares guests for the theater with songs and dances as they enjoy Peek-A-Boo's hilarious process of finding the door to the arena. This host finally remembers to use the power of imagination to stop the fountain in order to unlock the door. The group and their parents proceed to the park. These fans sit in the air-conditioned theater on rows of benches that circle around the stage. The raised platform, which acts as the stage, is visible from any end of the benches. It resembles a real park with flowers and trees in the foreground. Additionally, it snows, rains and leaves fall from the sky as participants and the characters sing and dance. The ambient light changes during the show with a variety of colorful rays representing different times of day or night. Barney Arrives Peek-A-Boo leads the audience in chants to bring Barney on stage. The lights go out, music plays in the background and stars light up the sky awaiting the dinosaur's arrival. He leaps on the stage and confetti cannons shoot glitter in the air. This echoes the transformation witnessed on the series. The kids sing along with him before Baby Bop appears. BJ whistles signaling his arrival on stage. The trio leads guests in several songs and dances. They are easy to sing along tunes such as If You are Happy and You Know It, Imagine a Place, I Love You and If all raindrops among others. Barney's Backyard The 30 minutes show ends and Peek-A-Boo ushers the group to Barney's Backyard. They receive autographs from the characters and take pictures. Barney's Backyard play area offers an educational and recreational spot. It has echo tunnels, tree houses, chimes and fountains. Attendees can skip the musical session and spend the day at the play area. There are five daily shows. The first one starts at around 11.30am and the last session is at 4.30pm. This park is suitable for kids between two and six years. The Barney Store caters for souvenirs and other gifts. Barney's Sprouterrific Playdate Join us for Barney's Sprouterrific Playdate where your child can meet Barney and his friends from Sprout! Your Sproutlet can also share a weather report with the crew from The Sunny Side Up Show on Sprout – which enters them for a chance to win a trip for four to Sprout's studio in Philadelphia. One winner will deliver an official Sprout weather report on Sprout's LIVE morning program, The Sunny Side Up Show! To learn more about Sprout, please visit www.SproutOnline.com for details. Barney's Sprouterrific Playdate also includes a special opportunity for kids to get their picture taken with Barney - everyone's favorite dinosaur from Barney & Friends! All kids will receive a Sprout backstage pass to SproutMallTour.com where they can download their pictures and video to send to friends and family Kidomo at Calgary Stampede From Friday, July 8 - Sunday, July 17, The Calgary Stampede will feature an outstanding line-up of live, musical performances by some of today's most beloved children's characters. Each day throughout the Stampede, the Coca-Cola stage will present engaging and interactive live shows featuring: Barney, The Big Comfy Couch, Thomas & Friends, and My Little Pony. There will be three shows daily at 11:30 am, 1:00 & 3:30 pm - admission to all shows is free with entry to the Stampede. In addition to these live performances, there will be 'Meet & Greets', where little ones will have an opportunity to meet: Barney, Loonette from The Big Comfy Couch, Sir Topham Hatt from Thomas & Friends, My Little Pony, Chuck the Dump Truck, as well as Dorothy & Wags from The Wiggles. Meet & Greets take place daily at Jaycee Park from 11:00 am to 2:00 pm. 2011 Season: Treehouse Live! Stage 500+ shows/events Angelina Ballerina, Barney, Bob the Builder, Fifi and the Flowertots, Thomas & Friends, Roary the Racing Car, My Little Pony, Chuck the Dump Truck, Olivia, The Big Comfy Couch, Dorothy & Wags from The Wiggles, Play-Doh Play Centre Sponsors: Treehouse, HIT Entertainment, Hasbro, Radical Sheep, Canadian Family, The Wiggles 2010 Season: Treehouse Live! Stage 500+ shows/events Angelina Ballerina, Barney, Bob the Builder, Fifi and the Flowertots, Thomas & Friends, Toopy and Binoo, The Big Comfy Couch, Sesame Street, Markus, Douglas John Sponsors: Treehouse, Canadian Family, HIT Entertainment, Spectra Animation, Radical Sheep, Hasbro 2009 Season: Treehouse Live! Stage 500+ shows/events Angelina Ballerina, Barney, Bob the Builder, Fifi and the Flowertots, Thomas & Friends, Toopy and Binoo, The Big Comfy Couch, Sesame Street, Strawberry Shortcake, Wubbzy, Super Why, Pokemon, The Little People, Buster & Billy, Markus, Douglas John Sponsors: Treehouse, HIT Entertainment, Canadian Family, Spectra Animation, Radical Sheep, Hasbro 2008 Season: Treehouse Live! Stage 550+ shows Barney, Angelina Ballerina, Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, Fifi and the Flowertots, Sesame Street, Douglas John, Markus, Buster & Billy, The Big Comfy Couch, Toopy and Binoo Sponsors: Treehouse, HIT Entertainment, Canadian Family, Spectra Animation, Radical Sheep, Hasbro 2007 Season: Treehouse Live! Stage 500+ shows Barney, Angelina Ballerina, Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, Douglas John, Markus, Buster & Billy, The Big Comfy Couch, Toopy and Binoo Sponsors: Treehouse, HIT Entertainment, Canadian Family, Spectra Animation, Radical Sheep, Hasbro Barney, Bob, Sir Topham Hatt, Pingu, Fifi and Fuzz-Buzz, Angelina, Olivia, Jess, Loonette from The Big Comfy Couch, My Little Pony and Chuck the Dump Truck - Ontario Place Media Children's Characters Appearing at the Treehouse Live! Stage Angelina Ballerina *Live Show and Meet & Greet Barney *Live Show and Meet & Greet Sir Topham Hatt *Meet & Greet Pingu *Meet & Greet The Big Comfy Couch *Live Show and Meet & Greet Dorothy and Wags *Meet & Greet Thomas & Friends *Live Show and Meet & Greet BJ and Baby Bop *Meet & Greet Bob the Builder *Meet & Greet Olivia *Meet & Greet Fifi & the Flowertots *Live Show and Meet & Greet *Meet & Greet *Meet & Greet *Live Show and Meet & Greet Play-Doh Play Centre *Activity Centre Roary the Racing Car *Photo Opportunity My Little Pony *Live Show and Meet & Greet Chuck the Dump Truck *Meet & Greet Treehouse and Kidomo Inc. announce the launch of an exciting new Treehouse Live! Tour to celebrate Barney's 20th anniversary. Barney's sing-along show will visit 18 Canadian cities with more than 100 live performances at shopping centres, including Shoppers World Brampton on Friday and Saturday. On Friday Barney hits the stage at noon and 4 p.m., and on Saturday 1 p.m. and 3:30 p.m. The tour launched in Toronto on May 3 at Ontario Place and continues until July. Children will also have the opportunity to meet Fifi Forget-Me-Not. Fifi and the Flowertots is the newest preschool phenomenon from the legendary creator of Bob the Builder and can been seen six days a week on Treehouse. A complete list of venues, dates and show times can be found at www.treehousetv.com. The latest Treehouse Live! Tour featuring Barney offers young children and their parents or caregivers a unique opportunity to see one of their storybook and television characters in a live performance in their own hometown. Don't miss the fun as Barney takes the stage to delight preschoolers with well-known songs and music from the Barney & Friends television show including: Fun, Fun, Fun; Happy and You Know It; If All the Raindrops; and I Love You. Admission is free to all shopping centre shows. Airing on Treehouse, Canada's only specialty network devoted to preschoolers, Barney & Friends continues to be one of the most popular children's television shows in Canada with its unique mix of education and entertainment. The series addresses key areas of childhood development while also devoting special attention to the unique learning styles of young children. Created in 1988, Barney first appeared in Barney & the Backyard Gang home videos. Barney & Friends is currently seen in more than 130 countries on six continents and has sold more than 100 million books and 65 million videos. Visit canadianfamily.ca/barney for a chance to win breakfast with Barney on Aug. 8 courtesy of Ontario Place and Aunt Jemima. Throughout the tour awareness will be raised for the Children's Miracle Network— a non-profit organization dedicated to children’s health care. There are 14 children's hospitals in Canada that provide critical care, research and education to more than 2.5 million children each year. To find out more about Children's Miracle Network or to contribute, please visit to www.childrensmiraclenetwork.ca Barney at the Cincinnati Zoo & Botanical Garden Join Barney in a Super-Dee-Duper Sing-Along. Come see Barney dance and sing some of his most popular songs. Zoo Babies entertainment is presented by Ameritas. Barney TWCK Sing-Along Show Come see everyone's favorite purple dinosaur Barney to perform a super-dee-duper Time Warner Cable Kids 200th birthday Sing-Along at local Children's Miracle Network hospitals on June 5th to July 16th. Plus you'll have a chance to meet-and-greet, give hugs and take pictures with Barney at Toys "R" Us stores, along with other Time Warner Cable Kids characters including Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button, Curious George, Frances, Arthur, Sesame Street's Cookie Monster and Elmo, Super Why, Share Bear and Cheer Bear from Care Bears, Daniel Tiger, Buddy from Dinosaur Train and more!